Kira's Collection of Smut
by Kira-Jayde
Summary: Was titled 'InuYasha and Miroku'. I have turned this into a collection of random smut I have written. This will be from random anime's and some that aren't. I hope you enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

Okay,I don't own Inu Yasha or Miroku, butI really really want the monk.

This is my first shot at Yaoi. I'm not good at them, so please tell me what you think of it. My friends saidit was very graphic, butI guessI read to many fanfics to realise it.

My friend, Emma inspired this fic because she wanted some yaoi action. She is the aouther of Trench coats and Sand castles. It has been posted by Tashikola.

Tashikola inspired another one of my fics. If you attend Chibiko(sp?)high schoolin Japan, you might know it as Ice Cream. Yep.I wrote it and it was not intended to go overseas.I am going to improve it and post it as soon as possible.

Please read and review,I am really interested to now how much I suck at writing fan fics

* * *

Inu Yasha watched form the bushes as the monk bathed in the hot spring. He could see his clearly defined abs as Miroku stood in the hot water. He wanted desperately to run his hands over them. 

_Rub my hands over what? Where did that come from? I though it was Kagome bathing._

The silver haired hanyou growled quietly at his previous thought. He had come here think it was Kagome bathing, but found the dark haired monk instead. And instead of turning and leaving, he stayed and watched, getting more aroused as the moments passed. Sure, Inu Yasha had a thing for the monk, as well as Kagome, but didn't dare say anything. They wouldn't understand.

His member throbbed. _This thing won't go away! Damn it! Why could Kagome be here? I could fuck her. The monks not that way…or is he?_

Inu Yasha had finally gathered his courage and was about to step out of his hiding spot in the bushes when the softest moan reached his ears. He watched as the monk's hand moved under the water, his eyes closed mouth moving slowly.

"Inu," he breathed. "Oh, kami, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha's cock became fully erect as he watched this event. I so the monk wants to play. That's fine with me.

Inu Yasha stripped out of his clothes and walked to the waters edge. He slowly entered the water, hoping it wouldn't alert the dark haired man of his presence. he wandered up to Miroku and stood behind him. He could see the monk's tight ass through the water and suppressed a groan. He moved his hands to rest of the monk's hip and member as he stepped right up to him, pressing his already stiff dick against Miroku's back.

Miroku gasped and tensed but stopped as Inu Yasha began to thrust his palm along the length of his dick.

Inu Yasha used his tongue to arouse him further by licking the back of his neck and nibbled on his earlobe, sucking on it gently, as his hand worked with Miroku's dick. His other hand was sliding over miroku's front. His chest, abs, hips and thighs. Miroku grew harder and spun to face his pleasurer. He rubbed his own erection against Inu Yasha's and received a pleasured growl. Inu Yasha pressed his lips against Miroku's, running his tongue along the seam of his lips. Miroku parted his mouth and let his assailant's tongue enter, gently probing around.

"Inu," Miroku whispered when the hanyou pulled away.

"Yes?"

"I-need-oh!"

Inu Yasha gave his balls a soft squeeze before picking him up. Miroku wrapped his legs around his waist as Inu Yasha moved him to the edge of the water. He set him on a rock above the water. His amber eyes raked up and down Miroku's body before stopping at his dark erect member. He lent forward and blew gently at his tip. Miroku shivered. Inu Yasha tongue flicked across the skin of Miroku's dick. Miroku groaned and thrust his hips forward, forcing his penis to slid into Inu Yasha's mouth. The hanyou sucked the throbbing member, running his tongue along the thick shaft. Miroku groaned and moaned as Inu Yasha used his tongue and teeth to bring him to his release. Thrusting his dick deep down his partners throat, Miroku exploded and released his warm seed into Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha almost gagged, but stopped himself.

He pulled miroku's dick from his mouth and his prey flopped back, gasping for breath.

"How was that, monk?" Inu Yasha asked as he sucked on miroku's balls, twisting his tongue in the dark curls.

"Oh, kami," Miroku moved him self forwards and slid back into the water, rubbing his erection against Inu Yasha's again. He kissed Inu Yasha fiercely, leaving no part of the silver haired hanyou's mouth unexplored.

Their tongues fought for dominance, the hanyou winning. Miroku nibbled gently on Inu Yasha bottom lip before pulling away and turning around. He lent against the rocks, waiting for Inu Yasha to act.

Inu Yasha watched Miroku brace himself on the rocks and arch forward. He slid his clawed hands to Miroku's hips. He moved his thick shat to the monk's firm ass. He found the entrance to his warm canal and thrust in. Miroku suppressed a scream at the hanyou's quick action. Inu Yasha groaned as he thrust harder and faster and deeper into the monk, the tight canal squeezing his dick with every thrust. He felt himself reaching his own climax. With one last hard fierce thrust, Inu Yasha exploded, filling the monk with his warm cum.

Weak and spent, Inu Yasha lay against Miroku's back. He nibbled gently at his collar bone. Miroku released a low pleasured moan and moved his legs. Inu Yasha pulled himself from the monk's ass and spun the monk around. Miroku rested against the rocks as Inu Yasha crashed his lips down on his own. Miroku's hand reached up and gently rubbed one of the hanyou's ears. Inu Yasha practically melted into Miroku as he continued his assault on the furry triangles. He began purring as Miroku gave his other ear the same attention.

"What the fuck!"

Inu Yasha spun around to find Kagome and Sango standing in a clearing near the spring.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked, her eyes full of horror.

"Huh? Oh, that." Miroku said sheepishly. "Um, relieving sexual tension?"

"Inu Yasha?"

The hanyou hung his head in shame. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

"I thought you loved me!"

"I do. I just…"

"God, you're despicable. I thought you loved me! Sit!"

Inu Yasha's rosary glowed pink, and he found him self plunging into the water to the bottom of the spring. He was thankful this spell wasn't a long one and he resurfaced again quickly. But Kagome had gone. Sango was still standing there with a funny look on her face, a look of hurt, but excitement as well. She fell to the floor laughing. She laughed for a few minutes before standing up and running back into the forest, calling Miroku names. Inu Yasha turned to Miroku.

"Great, look what happened. Stupid prick."

"You seemed to be enjoying it too, Inu Yasha."

"But she ran off! She won't listen to me!"

"So? She'll come back," Miroku reached over and ran his hand over Inu Yasha's back. Inu Yasha moaned as Miroku captured his lips again. Their erections rubbed again, and hands moved, stroking the thick shafts. The girls were soon forgotten as the heated passion returned and actions started again.


	2. HOLY FUCK I WROTE MORE SMUT!

**LOOKIE LOOKIE! More smut!**

**I almost got to 54, so I guess you guys can have some more. (That rhyms .)**

**It's a three some. But not telling you who they is. Just read and find out.**

**Please review. I want 100 till the next one.**

* * *

* * *

Inu Yasha had been contemplating about Kagome's reaction to her seeing him fuck Miroku. She had gone back home, and ignored him when she came back to talk to Sango. He knew he had to talk to her about it. He loved her. And Miroku…well he had a thing for him too, but Kagome was the one he loved.

He and Miroku had…explored each other some more after Kagome left for her time. But they had been found again, this time by Sango, who had been going to relieve her self. Her reaction was the same as last time. She stared at them in horror, and then burst out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Miroku being his perverted self, asked her to join them, and was now suffering a broken arm from Hirakotsu.

He had managed to get rid of the Houshi by telling him to go to a village to find some information out on the jewel. Sango had refused to go with him, and hit Inu Yasha with the large weapon when he tried to force her.

He had told Sango he needed to think and for her to fuck off. Thus him being by the hot spring by him self thinking about Kagome and how he was going to make it up to her. He thought about all the romantic crap Miroku had suggested, but in his head, it just turned into him rutting her brains out. Although he was all for that option, him performing those ideas on here would surely put him in her bad books for ever.

He caught a whiff of Kagome's flowery scent coming from the well. The Taija was there as well. The other scent disappeared and Kagome's came closer to him. He changed the look on his face and wiped away the drool he found hanging out his mouth.

The bushes rustled and Kagome stepped out. She was wearing a long black coat thing. He frowned mentally, but then started to picture what she was wearing underneath it.

"Inu Yasha. We need to talk." She said, in a cold voice, tightening the coat around her body.

"Look, Kagome-"

"In my time, away from the other two."

His demon clicked onto what she was meaning, but the human side of him was still confused.

"We need to _talk, _Inu Yasha. Come with me to the well." She said once more and he followed her happily, his demon side having filled his human in on the deal.

On the other side of the well Inu Yasha followed her upstairs to her bedroom. He sniffed for her family but they were no where to be found.

Inside her bedroom, he was tackled to the bed by Sango. He was too shocked to put up a struggle as his wrists were tied with prayer beads to the bead head. He only clicked after his ankles had been tied the same way to the posts at the end of her bed, spreading his legs wide.

"Kagome, what the fuck is going on here? How the hell did she get through the well?"

"Oh, my poor puppy," she said, sitting on the bed beside him. She slid the coat off her shoulders to reveal her thin body; she was wearing one of those bra thingies again. Although this one looked really nice. He watched as Sango came and sat down on the other side of him, also wearing a coat like Kagome's.

"Kagome, what's going on?"

"I had to see you go at it with Miroku. I'm making you watch me and Sango." She replied as Sango slid her coat down as well. She was also wearing a bra. He had to admit all those years of being a slayer, sure made her body look good. Muscles rippled under smooth skin as the coat made it to the floor.

His eyes widened as he watched the two girls kneel beside him and lean over his body to capture each others lips in a hot searing kiss.

Kagome's hand came up to one of Sango's material covered breasts to tweak a nipple. Sango moaned as her own hand went to her other breast to give it the same attention. Inu Yasha struggled against his hold, and found it a useless effort.

The kiss continued, as Kagome's other hand went to Sango's back. After a few seconds the bra came loose, hanging off her shoulders.

The smell of arousal coming off the girls almost knocked him out. Kagome rid Sango of the flimsy material covering her large, pert breasts. The offending item was dropped onto Inu Yasha's chest, as he watched Kagome latch her mouth onto one of Sango's stiff nipples.

Inu Yasha felt his blood rush to his groin and groaned when he saw the tent in his pants.

"Kagome!" he whined. He wanted desperately to be in on the action.

Their moans grew louder as a hand was slid into Kagome's under wear. Her hips bucked to wards it, hoping to drive the fingers connected to it, deeper inside her. They showed the Hanyou no attention as the exploration of each others bodies continued. Sango's panties were slid to her knees, revealing the soft black curls, leading to her hot wet pussy. She slid them off the rest of the way with her feet, and allowed Kagome to move her so she was kneeling above the tent in Inu Yasha's Hakama. His haori was undone and slid to the side. Sango moved forward to sit on his stomach, pressing her wet pussy against his skin. He groaned as his pants grew tighter. Her legs, folded on either side of him, squeezed him gently as Kagome helped her to lie down along Inu Yasha legs, presenting with the silver haired a clear view of the slayer's sex. He could see her juices seeping out, and wished she was a little closer so he could lick them off. Kagome moved up beside Inu Yasha's chest and slid a hand down his chest to the apex in Sango's thighs. Her finger ran along the length of the slayer's pussy, stroking her softly. The girl mewled in content. Kagome continued her slow strokes, making sure Inu Yasha could see everything as Sango's sweet juices dripped onto his abs, sliding off his ribs onto the bed. It tickled him, and he thrust his hips up into Sango's back, poking her with the hard erection he was now supporting. Kagome growled at him, and lent forwards licking Sango's cum off Inu Yasha's body. She continued to drag her tongue up to where her finger was still currently moving, and replaced the finger with her tongue. Sango squealed and bucked her hips into Kagome's mouth, making Kagome's lace covered breast scratch against Inu Yasha's chest.

He let a slow purr vibrate through his chest, hoping to stimulate Kagome's nipples. It did.

"Kagome. Please let me loose."

"I dunno Sango, should we let him loose?" Kagome asked, moving her mouth away from Sango's convulsing pussy.

"No, not yet." She replied as her hands found Kagome's head to bring her back to her slit, which was craving attention.

In between the strokes of her tongue, Kagome managed to say she would let one of Inu Yasha's hands free. Just as she freed one of his hands, Sango began to gasp.

"Kagome. Oh kami Kagome, harder. Harder." She breathed out. Before Kagome could stick her tongue back into the wet cavern it had been stroking, Inu Yasha's hand whipped out of now where, grabbing Sango by her hips, dragging her towards him, pressing his nose against her hot clit. Before Kagome could protest, he rammed his tongue into her. The jolt of something bigger inside her pussy, rubbing against the walls of her insides, caused her to come. Hard and fast.

Inu Yasha smirked and drank her deep, forcing the entire flood into his mouth and down his throat. He kept his pace up, not letting his mouth leave the gap between her legs. Kagome felt left out, so she attached her mouth back on to Sango's breast, suckling her harder than a newborn would, using her teeth to tweak the hard nub. Inu Yasha's clawed hand made its way between Kagome's thighs, pressing his knuckles against her panty covered clit. Kagome moaned and suckled harder, rocking her hips against the large hand, currently working on spreading her legs wider.

The tip of a sharp claw grazed her hip lightly as that side of her thong split away, showing her creamy skin. The other side was cut the same way, and the piece of material was thrown across the room. The cold air of the room felt nice against her soaking pussy, forcing her to become wetter.

Inu Yasha retracted his claws so as not to harm Kagome's insides as he thrust into her tight pussy. One longer finger thrust in and out of Kagome's pussy as his tongue worked on the other one in front of his face. Another finger was added to the game as the hanyou brought his fangs out to play, nipping at Sango's bud. Kagome's thrusts became faster as she neared her climax. Inu Yasha felt it and removed his fingers. He wanted _her_ to come in his mouth as well.

Sango's walls tightened and another flow of cum rushed into Inu Yasha's eager mouth. He swallowed it all, and licked her clean.

Kagome had stopped her assault on Sango and was whimpering, pressing her pussy against Inu Yasha's side, hoping to have his fingers back inside her.

"Don't stop, Inu Yasha," she whined as Sango was pushed away from his mouth.

"I'm not. I want a new flavor." With one hand, he managed to get Sango in the position Kagome was in, and Kagome exactly how Sango had been on his chest. He smirked as Kagome edged closer, bringing her clit right up to his nose. He ignored her silent pleas, and ran his fangs through her curls, tugging lightly on a few of them. She slid closer, leaving him no choice but to lick her. He did so. Long and slow. Kagome whimpered, telling him she wanted him to go faster. Those pleas were ignored as he felt his pants being undone. Kagome managed to flip her self over, so she was laying stomach to chest with him, and with the help of Sango, slid his pants to his ankles. Inu Yasha could care less which way she was lying, as long as he had his nose in her clit.

He jumped when he felt two mouths on his throbbing dick, one was teasing the tip of his large cock, he knew that was Kagome, but the other mouth had attached itself to his balls, suckling him hard. He seemed to get harder, if that was possible, and thrust his tongue into Kagome's hot pussy. The thrusts of his tongue got harder as the suckling on his dick got more intense.

Kagome's walls tightened again, this time around his tongue, and he moved his tongue deeper inside her. His mouth crashed against the outside of her pussy, and he was sure it would leave a bruise or two. Kagome bit down on the tip of his dick as her world spun out of control. Her first climax, into the waiting mouth of her hanyou. Inu Yasha licked her clean, the same way he had done to Sango.

Kagome released her mouth's hold on his dick, panting as she pulled her world back together.

She moved again, this time she was straddling his hips as her mouth met his, in a gentle kiss. She had loved the feel of his tongue inside her, but she was ready for something bigger. Much bigger.

Kagome felt another tongue attack her clit, as Inu Yasha felt two soft things press against his dick. Sango alternated her tongue between Kagome's hot clit and Inu Yasha's throbbing dick, hoping to drive both of them to a climax.

Kagome's hand made its way to the soft furry appendages at the top of his head. She stroked them gently as his hand played with her breast, tweaking her nipple with his claws.

Sango's attention was now entirely on Inu Yasha as she drove him to his peak. He shuddered and exploded all over Kagome's pussy, and Sango's face.

Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha as Sango cleaned the pair of them, bringing her fingers out to play.

"We should have brought Miroku to play; we could have chained him to the wall. Then you would have some one to fuck, while I ride Inu Puppy." Kagome said as she began to lower self to Inu Yasha's still hard dick.

"Then Inu Puppy, can just suck me some more," Sango said, moving so she was sitting the same way on Inu Yasha, but facing Kagome. At the same time, the girls slid their bodies down; Kagome's hot pussy settling just above Inu Yasha's dick, and Sango settling her pussy back in front of Inu Yasha's mouth.

As Kagome slowly lowered herself onto the hanyou's hard shaft, letting her tight walls close around his large member, Inu Yasha rammed his tongue back into Sango's pussy. At the last moment, Kagome dropped her self on him, forcing him to pass through her barrier. Inu Yasha felt it, and stopped his attack on Sango, hoping that Kagome wasn't in pain. When she began to rock her pelvis against his in a slow deliberate pace, he went back to ravaging the slayer.

Sango propped her self up with her hands on Inu Yasha's chest, as Kagome did the same to hold herself steady as she rocked against his hips. Kagome kept a slow pace, although from Sango's gasps, it was quiet clear that Inu Yasha was ramming her with his tongue. Kagome started to go faster, rocking her hips in an uneven rhythm. She moaned out his name, but it was lost into Sango's mouth as it closed over hers. Their tongues fought their own battle, their nails digging into Inu Yasha's body as they reach another climax. They exploded at the same time, both of them screaming it out. Inu Yasha swallowed more of Sango's come as Kagome's inner walls clamped around him so tight, he exploded as well, filling her with his hot seed.

Weak and spent, the girls collapsed against each other for support. Inu Yasha struggled to get his tongue back in Sango's pussy, but it was out of reach. He sighed and waited as the girls caught their breath. They slipped off him on the bed on either side of him.

"Can I be untied now?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure," Kagome said, reaching up to free his other hand. "There. All punished."

"Punished?"

"Yep. For fucking around with Miroku. You're lucky I even let you have one hand free. We weren't planning for you to touch us." She answered and she knelt over his legs to undo the other prayer beads around his ankles. As soon as he was free, he leapt up behind Kagome, on his knees like she was. He held her hips in his clawed hands, and titled her pelvis up.

"Again? Inu, I'm tired." She said as he rammed into her dripping crack. Unlike the previous time, where Kagome had settled for just rocking, Inu Yasha slammed in and out of her repeatedly, extinguishing his own fire that had been left to kindle. She was so fucking tight, it felt painful, but he wanted it all the same. Her moans encouraged him further. He thrust harder, turning his head to see Sango stroking her self as he fucked Kagome senseless. He felt Kagome's walls clamp around him, stroking and squeezing him of all his seed. He exploded in her again, this time the rest of his hot cum filling her to the brim. She screamed again in pleasure as they both climaxed, and fell on the bed. Inu Yasha kept pumping, making their combine cum drip onto the bed sheets. Sango neared another climax, moaning as more of her juices flowed out of her clit onto the bed sheet, soaking it. She flopped back on the bed, watching the two lovers separate. Inu Yasha collapsed on the bed beside her, pulling Kagome with him. He kissed both girls, before pulling them close, purring all three of them into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

Tadah! More smut!**

**Done. Now I want 100 reviews before I put another one up. If I don't get a hundred, no more smut. Simple as that. Hope you all enjoyed this one, because I think it's better than the last one.**

**The next one might me guy/girl/guy.**

**Don't know yet. You'll have to tell me what you all want.**

**Kira-Jayde**

>> >>

>> >>** ("( 'o', )**

>> >>


	3. Ice cream anyone?

Hey peoples. I know most of you had read it already, but one of my best friends, a devoted smut reader pointed out a few little errors that would have cost me my ass had some one read them. Mainly my other friend, on which this is based. So Please review it though, and tell me what you think. Another chapter will be added soon, I have to get off my ass to write it. School is over for a week, but I still have work. Hope you enjoy this!

Kira

* * *

A long sigh alerted him to her consciousness. She was still pretty out of it, but was blinking around dazedly. 

"Feel any better?" he asked her gently.

She mumbled an answer and just rested her head against the head rest and watched the city fly past her from the window as they drove through the streets.

Yukio sighed and turned his attention back to the road in front of him. He couldn't believe how she had acted at the bar. She looked rather hot when she yelled at his rival and told him to pretty much fuck off. The look on Shigeru's face was priceless. It was worth every second of it. Even the few snaps she directed at him on the way to the car.

He helped her up the steps to his apartment and to take off her shoes, then to lie down on the couch while he grabbed her a spare shirt to wear while she slept it off. He was hoping that she wouldn't want to, but he wasn't going to force her if she just wanted to sleep. He made his way into his bedroom kicked his shoes off and looked around in his closet for a spare shirt for her. He could hear her mumbling in the living room and made his way back out to her. She had removed her blouse and it was currently half floating in his fish tank at the beginning of the hallway. She was in the process of undoing her bra as she slipped slowly off the couch. He sighed and made his way over to her and helped her back up. She fought him off a bit but then just slumped down as he offered her his shirt.

"Sakrina, if you want to lie down, change into this and my room is down the hall." He said handing her the shirt.

She threw it across the room and glared at him.

"You're just trying to get me to sleep with you!"

"Well, yeah...but not if you don't want to." He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"It's because I'm ugly...That's why Shigeru went with his whore. I wasn't pretty enough for him."

"_I_ think you are very pretty. Other wise I wouldn't have offered to take you out drinking." She remained silent and stared at the floor in front of her. "Fine. Sulk. I'm watching TV. Do what you like."

He retrieved the remote and his shirt and sat back down on the couch and turned the television on. He flicked through the channels. He noticed that she kept glancing at him as she sidled closer to him until she was pressed against his side. He rested an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She didn't push him away so he slowly began to rub her arm gently. She sighed a little bit but otherwise didn't do anything. He smirked to himself. This was going to be too easy. He was going to get laid before Karim did. Moving his fingers gently and slowly, stroking her arm as he moved his mouth to her ear. Tracing the shell of her ear, he dropped his other hand to her thigh. That got a reaction from her that he wasn't expecting. She managed to move herself onto his lap, straddling his thighs as he continued his assault on her ears. He grinned. This was way too easy. He pulled her closer, pressing her against his body. She squeaked but didn't move away. He moved his mouth along her jaw line as he moved his hands to her back. He rubbed long gentle circles on her back, soothing her into submission. She was close to melting against his chest as he moved his mouth to her lips, kissing her gently. She sighed contently and kissed back. She was a little sloppy at first but she soon got into to it pretty fast. She was squirming by the time he was ready to stop the kiss. She pulled back panting as he busied him self with finishing the job of undoing her bra. It too found its way to the fish tank along with her shirt. He smirked at her. She was small, but pert. Her nipples stood proud. He kissed her again as she took the matter into her own hands and tried to get his shirt off him. He gave her a helping hand and soon his shirt joined hers. Those poor fish were going to die. Soft kisses her given to her jaw line and neck and he busied his hands with slowly undoing her jeans. He popped the button and slowly undid the zipper. She tensed and squeaked again, but he continued rubbing her back. She untensed as he lift her up slowly with him as he stood up from the couch. He wanted to take her against the wall. Then he had something else planned for later.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked as she latched her mouth onto his neck. She made a noise that sounded like a no. He asked her again. She lifted her head and regarded him with hooded eyes.

"No. But I have only had sex twice..."

"Both times with that fucker?" She frowned and looked down as he walked them over to the wall beside the TV. He lent her against it. "Don't worry about him. He left you for his whore."

She whimpered.

"Want to make him jealous? Make him pay?" She nodded. "Then fuck me. Make his blood boil."

She nodded with new determination and unbuttoned his leather pants. She gasped when she found that he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I like to be prepared," he answered and kissed her ear and stood her up on her own feet. Her pants were soon removed and thrown across the room. He smiled down at her under wear. Light pink with small bunnies printed on them.

"Little girl much?" he smirked.

"I'm only sixteen!"

"Point proven. He tugged his own pants down, freeing his throbbing erection from its restraints. She gasped at the size of him.

"Will you fit?" she asked softly.

"Of course I will. It will be a bit tight. But that's how I like it. Now my pretty, do I need to help you a long, or are you wet enough?" He slid a hand down to the apex of her thighs, feeling her panties. Soaked. Good. He could get straight to it. Her knickers were slowly dragged down her legs, and he waited for her to step out of them. When she did, he made a show of bringing them to his face and smelling her sweet scent. She blushed madly. He tossed them to the side and lifted her up to his waist, wrapping her legs around him to hold her up. He pushed her against the wall. He could feel the heat coming from her tight little pussy against the tip of his shaft. He lowered her slowly onto his erection, groaning at the wet heat that surrounded his throbbing member. Her walls pressed in on him. She was so tight. A gasp brought him back to reality. His little fuck had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes." He told her. He could tell with just the tip of him in, how deep she was. One good thrust and he could make her cum instantly. He wanted to make her want it. He wanted her to beg for it. He lowered her further. Her eyes widened with the size of him. Shigeru wasn't this big. It wasn't painful, it was just uncomfortable. He began a slow rhythm of thrusting; only allowing half of him inside her. She moaned with each thrust, her little breasts jiggling with the impact. He mixed his pace; quick, then slow, then quick again. She was moaning his name with in seconds of him starting. She was so tight; it was hard not to just thrust his entire self into her. He licked and nibbled her nipples as her hands roamed over his chest. Her walls started to convulse around his shaft. She was close, just not quite. He kept his slow pace up, waiting to hear her beg for it. He was trying hard not to release himself.

"'Kio, please."

"Please what?" he grunted.

"Faster, please?"

"Faster or deeper, my tight little fuck?"

"Both please!" she panted as he pulled himself almost completely from her, and waited for her eyes to open. Her eyes opened when he stopped moving.

He locked eyes with her, and smirked as he pulled her down and thrust up at the same time. Her eyes widened as she felt the whole of him inside her, and came to her release instantly. Her walls clamped down on him, stroking him of his seed as he exploded deep with in her. She let loose a scream as he grunted her name out.

He stood panting waiting for her to come down from her release. A few seconds later, she turned her eyes back to him and smiled.

"How was that, my little fuck?"

She said nothing as she tried to calm her breathing, her chest heaving against his with her breaths.

"Good, I've got another thing I want to try with your little body." He carried her into his bed room and laid her down on his Queen Size bed.

"'Kio, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something. Stay where you are." He left her there and hunted through his closest for a box. When he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and put it on the foot of the bed.

Sakrina looked at him with lidded eyes.

"What's in the box, 'Kio?"

"Some toys. Wanna play with them?" he asked, reaching into the box and pulling out a set of handcuffs. Pink fluffy handcuffs. He made a show of draping them over his still erect member, as he dug back in the box and removed a strip of black silk. It was quickly slung around his neck and the box knocked to the floor. He practically slithered up her body, kissing her body on his way up. The metal was cold as he used the handcuffs to chain her hands to the bed head. She voiced a question, but he kissed it away. The silk was removed from his neck and dragged along the length of her body. It tickled, and she squirmed away from it. The feathery sensation ran back up her body as he trailed it along to her head, where he slowly covered her eyes with it, and tied it up gently.

"No, my little fuck. Don't move, naughty girl...Stay where you are, and I'll make you feel even better." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

He lent against the door and let out a long breath. It had been so hard to not rut her brains out. She was a pretty little thing and he was lucky to take her away from Shigeru. That ass-fucker deserved that whore Tea. They were a perfect match. His little Sakrina needed to be with him. He would pleasure her in ways Shigeru could only dream of. Speaking of pleasure; he wandered into the kitchen and opened the freezer door. His carton of Ice cream was still there, seemingly untouched.

_Karim better not have eaten it. I'll kill the fucker._

Upon opening the dessert container, his fears were true. Half of the ice cream was gone, the spoon still stuck in it. He growled. He would make Karim pay for it...later though. Much later. The small bottle was untouched though, Karim had knocked it over when he took the ice cream out. Yukio grabbed that too and closed the door. Sucking on a spoonful of ice cream, he walked back to the bed room and opened the door. His little screw was moving around slightly on the bed. She stopped when the door closed with a loud click.

"'Kio? What are you playing at?"

He smirked but didn't answer her. She squirmed a bit and repeated her question. Her luscious little legs were splayed across his bed, the dark curls leading to her pussy like a large flashing sign.

The ice cream was place on the bed away from her so she couldn't knock it off, but the bottle he kept with him. He stood to the side of the bed, looking down at her. Her head was tossing from side to side as she tried to catch any sound to indicate where he was. He smirked again and uncapped the bottle. He held it above her and tipped it over slightly. The sticky substance oozed its way out of it and dropped on to her stomach. She gasped and arched up. He moved the bottle up and tipped it again. This time the dark brown goop landed in the valley between her little tits. She squealed that time and squirmed again.

"Like that, my little fuck? Bet he never did this with you, did he?" She screamed when he lent over and licked the mess up with his tongue.

"That tickles!" she gasped out as he trailed his tongue down her ribs to the next pool of sweet stickiness.

He lapped her clean and moved to between her legs. He lay down on his stomach and ran a finger along her clit. She pulled her legs up and bucked her hips towards him.

"Like that, did you?"

She whimpered when he pulled his finger away. When her hips hit the bed again, he repeated his action. He was quiet content to watch here squirm for his touch. She got wet very quickly and he smiled to him self. He grabbed the carton and pulled it over to him. He licked the spoon clean and used that to rub her. She seemed to like that and squealed her pleasure out to the room. He licked the spoon clean of her sweet juices and dug it into the tub of ice cream. Using his other hand, he spread her open gently and slid the spoon, ice cream and all into her. He let go off the spoon as she squealed again and arched right off the bed. He waited for her to stop moving before taking hold of the spoon again and leaving its contents deep with in her.

"Stop moving!" He snapped when she moved again after putting more ice cream into her. She gulped but did stop moving. He grunted and continued his actions. She obeyed him, but she did tense, and shiver slightly ever time he put the spoon inside her. Slowly, the ice cream melted and began to drip out of her little lit. He sneered at her pussy and put the tub on the floor. He slithered up closer and flicked her with his tongue. She screamed his name and wrapped her legs around is head, pulling him closer, and pressing his nose into her ice cream covered cunt. He chuckled at her antics. Slowly he licked up the mess seeping from her. He stopped when she closed her legs tighter, and waited for her to release him before he started again. Bring his hands up to her he used his fingers to separate her folds, and show him her insides. He lent closer and kissed the little hole, before ramming his tongue deep inside her. She bucked off the bed again and a distorted version of his name rang through the room. He thrust his tongue again, before slowly sucking her. Her juice, mixed with the ice cream, was an interesting flavor and he wanted more. Slowly but harder, his sucking got more intense, his tongue scooping out bits of the new cocktail into his mouth. His name was called over and over, her voice becoming hoarse, and his name becoming a little more distorted. Her inner walls clamped down on his tongue signaling him of her soon-to-be release. Tweaking the bundle of nerves above her clit had her tightening her legs again. A few thrusts later a gush of juices flooded his mouth as did a burst of seed explode from his throbbing dick. Yukio cleaned up her mess as she struggled to get her breathing under control. He wasn't expecting him self to cum by just sucking her. He was hoping to cum inside her. His dick still throbbed, meaning he would still have his chance. One final sweep of his tongue and he was on top of her in an instant. He removed her blind fold with his teeth and tossed it to the side. Nibbling on her neck, he brought one hand up to cup her face.

"Ready for me now?"

"Again?" she panted out. He nodded.

"I haven't finished yet. I wanna fill that little body of yours with all that is me." He positioned himself at her entrance and with a snap of his hips; he was buried in her up to the hilt. Her body arched again and he latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, suckling hard as he thrust in and out of her small body. Her legs wrapped them selves around his hips as she met him thrust for thrust

He pounded her frail body into the mattress desperately seeking the rest of his release. The bed clashed against the wall, with his movements. With his final thrust he exploded and filled her to the brim with his seed; he collapsed on top of her and panted for breath. Sakrina squirmed under him, trying to dislodge him. He pulled his self out with a rush of cum and flopped onto the bed beside her.

"You're a good fuck. Don't know why I didn't do you earlier."

She mumbled an answer as she tried to roll over and cuddle next to him. He undid her restraints and let her free. He looked down at her, only to find her eyes closed and her breathing evenly. He released a long sigh and rested his hands behind his head.

_At least I got a fuck before Karim did. I wonder what he's doing right now._

With a defeated frown, he slid off the bed and roused the sleeping girl. He managed to get her dressed and dump her on the couch while he got dressed him self. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her out the door and down stairs to his car. He dumped her unceremoniously in to the passenger seat and buckled her in. he walked around to the drivers side of the car and smirked in the direction of two men just a few cars away. They looked at him with a look of disgust in their eyes. He just laughed and climbed into the car as well, closing his door and giving a finger to the men as he drove off. Five minutes later, he had pulled up in front of where Sakrina was living and roused her again.

"Sakrina. You might want to get inside before that brother of yours comes around."

She blinked sleepily at him and nodded. He reached over her and opened the door for her. She undid her seat belt and climbed out onto the side walk. She closed the door and waved to him as she stumbled her way to the front door. He waited until she went inside and the door closed before driving off.

He pulled into his parking space and killed the engine. After getting out of the car he locked it and turned around, only to have a fist connect with his face. He stumbled back against the door of his car and glared at his attackers. The other one punched him as well, before they turned around and walked off, one of them pocketing a small blade.

Yukio wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked. He was going to get shit on Monday that was for sure. But all in all, have her moan his name under him; it was worth every ounce of shit he was sure to get. Anything to make Shigeru's blood boil.

* * *

It was good, ne? Please let me know what you think of it. As I am one of those people who are obsessed with knowing how well they did something. 

Love you all!

Kira


	4. Bianca and Draco

**Hello there peoples! I know some have you have already read this and have reviewed. Thank you to those that did. I removed this fanfic, becuse no one was reading it, so i decided to add it to my collection of porn lol. Please enjoy!**

**This story is one that a friend of mine wrote. Bianca is her own creation. But Draco is J. K Rowling's. **

* * *

Bianca and Draco

* * *

It was getting very late and Harry Potter gave a big yawn and didn't bother to cover it. His eyes were drooping and red beneath his glasses.

Draco Malfoy glared at him from across the table. He was just as tired but was trying not to show it. Bianca Leigh looked at both of them. She was getting rather annoyed with their bickering, but at least now they were keeping it to themselves and getting on with the Potions assignment that Professor Snape had given the three of them. Bianca had been elected as the writer as she had the neatest writing.

"Draco, enough." She said loudly and banged the quill down on the table.

Draco and Harry both jumped and looked at her in surprise.

"Finished." She said and stood up. She stretched and then gathered parchment and quills and ink.

Harry stood quickly and gathered his books. He looked a little more awake now and was ready to go before Draco had even moved.

"Thank you Bianca. We couldn't have done this without you. Goodnight." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Then, juggling his books so he wouldn't drop them, Harry left the drafty classroom and headed for the Gryfindor common room and his bed.

When he had gone, Draco slowly stood up and took two steps over to Bianca. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Bianca tried to back off but Draco grabbed hold of her before she could and held her close. She could feel his arousal through their clothing and her heart began to race. Slowly she raised her arms until she was holding him too. She dropped the parchment and quill and the bottle of ink. It shattered. Draco jumped.

They separated and Bianca cleaned up the spilt ink with a few words and a wave of her hand. Draco gathered his books.

"Who taught you to do that without a wand?" he asked.

"My father. And my mother taught him." Bianca replied as she picked up the parchment and quill again.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Bianca left the classroom followed closely by Draco. She led him to the Slytherin common room and turned to face him outside the door. She placed her hands behind his head and pulled him forward in a long kiss.

"I don't know the password," she said before letting him go and stepping aside.

"Pure blood." he said. "I keep forgetting you're not in Slytherin. You should be."

Bianca laughed as Draco walked through the door. She followed him. There were still people in the common room despite the late hour, most of them studying one thing or another and not paying much attention to who came in. Bianca continued and followed closely behind Draco to his room.

Draco dumped his books onto the end of his bed and turned to face her. She was really close. He smiled and kissed her and raised his hand to cup her ample breast. Bianca gasped but did not move away. She could feel him getting harder against her and it made her feel excited but also nervous. She had not done this before

"Have you done this before?" she asked quietly, aware there were others in the room. She didn't think they were all asleep either.

Her question caught him by surprise and he was not sure what to answer. He dropped his hand.

"Yes and no. I was fourteen. We played around a bit but I didn't want to so she left me." He said just as quietly and dropped his head.

"Have you?"

Bianca lifted his chin to look him straight in the eyes.

"No. Do you want to continue with me?" she asked.

"Yes." He said simply and truthfully.

Bianca smiled and dropped her hand. She took off her cloak and threw it on the end of his bed. Then she kissed him, taking off his cloak at the same time. She threw it on top of hers.

Draco reached up and found the end of her braid. He pulled out from under itself and undid its tie and then the braid itself. Bianca's hair was far longer than he thought.

Next they started to undress each other. Their ties and jumpers quickly joined their cloaks. Bianca was starting on Draco's shirt when she heard a noise. She stopped and drew back, out of breath

"We have to go somewhere else." She said.

Draco was puzzled.

"What? Why?" he said a little too loudly.

"Shh. We have an audience. I don't want to do this with some one watching." she said in a whisper.

"There's nowhere else to go. We can close the curtains and he can't see us." Draco whispered back and lent in to kiss her again

She stepped back

"I know a good place. No one will be there now and it'll be the last place anyone would think of." she said and took Draco's hand. She led him out of the room, down the corridor and out into the common room. It was nearly deserted. She walked quickly through it and out the door. Once out she tried to run but Draco stopped her.

"It's hard enough to walk with this. I can't run," he said pulling her close so she could feel him.

She grinned and kissed him then lead him past the classrooms towards the great hall, ducking into one just before professor Snape walked past it.

Once he was out of sight they moved on quickly. Peeves the Poltergeist was making a nuisance of himself on the Grand Staircase. Bianca stopped just inside the room in the shadows. Draco stopped and stood beside her.

"Now where are we going?" he whispered.

"I was going to the roof but with him there I don't think we can. He'll cause trouble if we try to get past him. Maybe we should go into the forest instead." Bianca whispered back.

"The forest is out of bounds. I am not going there." Draco said with a look of panic on his face.

"Not so loud" Bianca said. "Think of a way to get past him then."

"This way" he said and grabbed Bianca's hand. They went down corridors and up stairs and eventually made it to the roof near the owlery, a little out of breath.

After Bianca caught her breath she moved forward and held Draco close. Draco reached up to play with her long black hair. It felt smooth and silky in his hands and he loved it.

Bianca pulled Draco's shirt out of his pants and then proceeded to undo the buttons from the bottom all the way up. When she had undone the last one she leaned forward and kissed Draco long and hard. Draco forgot about her hair and gladly returned her kiss.

Bianca stroked Draco's sides gently with her fingertips, causing him to gasp and shiver. She ran them over his chest and down over his belly to the top of his pants. He shivered again and stopped her from undoing them.

Draco pushed her back a little and started to unbutton her shirt, pushing it aside as he did so. Last of all he pulled it free of her skirt and then slipped it down off her shoulders onto the ground. Draco's shirt joined it soon after.

While Draco kissed Bianca again he fumbled with her pretty, white, lacy bra, trying to undo it but not succeeding. In the end he turned her around so he could see what he was doing but still couldn't work it out.

"I give up. How do you take this off?" he asked

Bianca laughed and unhooked her bra and took it off. She dropped it on top of her shirt and turned to face him.

Draco stood back and looked at her. He thought she was beautiful before, but seeing her standing there topless was almost more than he could take. Her uniform and robes did a really god job of hiding her amazing figure. And with her long, black hair blowing gently in the breeze…

Draco moved forward again and held Bianca close. He loved the feel of her bare breasts against his chest and her gentle tickling up and down his sides.

Bianca brought her hands to the top of Draco's pants and unfastened them and let them drop. Draco tried to kick them away but, as he still had his shoes on, he was unable to do so. He sat down and took his shoes off and then he took Bianca's off as well, tickling her feet as he did so. Standing up again he kicked his pants away and stood close to her, putting his arms around her.

Draco undid her skirt and let it slide to the ground. She kicked it behind her. Bianca then slipped off her stockings and underwear and dumped them on the pile with the rest of her clothes.

Once she was done, Draco pulled her into his embrace and held her close. Bianca started tickling his sides again. Draco did the same. Slowly he moved his hands down between her legs. She parted them a little to help him. He was surprised how wet she felt.

Bianca grabbed the top of Draco's underwear and yanked them down. Draco gasped and stepped back, breathing heavily.

"Careful. That hurt." He said

"I'll have to make it better then." Bianca replied and stepped closer.

She took hold of his erection and gently ran her fingers up and down its length, causing him to gasp and squirm. She kissed him again.

Draco reached down again and gently fingered her. She gasped and spread her legs again. He inserted his fingers a little way and then a little further. She was very wet and he didn't know how much more he could take. They were both breathing very heavily.

Draco removed his fingers and grabbed Bianca's shoulders. He pushed her back until she was against the wall and then kissed her. Bianca returned his kiss.

Placing his hands around Bianca's waist, Draco lifted her up and held her against the wall. Bianca wrapped her legs around his hips and bum and pulled him closer, which made him enter her faster than he wanted.

Bianca gasped and stiffened up which almost made Draco lose his balance. He steadied them by spreading his legs and placing his hand on the wall. Bianca hung on tight, hoping they wouldn't fall.

Draco moved slowly and carefully at first but got faster with each stroke. They were both sweaty despite the cool breeze by the time he climaxed a few minutes later. Bianca did not climax but was close to it.

"Don't stop" she whispered

Draco didn't reply but kissed her. He remained inside her and used his fingers to stimulate her further. His legs were shaking by the time she climaxed.

"You need to stand now, before we fall." He said quietly to her.

Bianca unwrapped her legs and stood on her own feet quickly. Draco pulled out and dropped down onto his knees, breathing heavily. He didn't want Bianca to move so every time she tried he pushed her back gently.

After a minute or so he raised himself up and spread Bianca's legs again. He tickled her inner thighs, which made Bianca giggle. Draco grinned and moved a little closer. He tickled her soft folds and the separated them. Moving forward he licked her gently. Bianca jumped and drew in a deep, sharp breath. She was surprised but didn't move away, just looked at him. It felt nice.

Slowly Bianca relaxed and leaned back against the wall, enjoying Draco's kisses and caresses. She could feel herself building towards climax again and hoped Draco could keep going.

Draco kept going as long as he could, even after he heard and felt Bianca climax again. He loved the taste of her and only stopped when his tongue was too sore to continue.

When he stopped, Bianca was breathless and slip down the wall. Sitting on the floor she pulled Draco into her arms and held him until her breathing slowed again. Draco held her close and listened with a smile. He didn't want to let her go.

After Bianca had recovered, she gently pushed Draco away and down so that he was lying on the ground a little away from the owlery wall. She layed down beside him and rested her head on his chest. She tickled his belly with her fingertips and then slowly crept them down to his soft penis. She played with it for a while and then got to her knees.

Bianca continued to play with him a bit longer and then lent forward and took him in her mouth. He didn't stay soft for long under her tongue and lips. Draco moaned softly.

Bianca got up and straddled Draco's hips.

"Do you want me to go on?" she asked.

"Definitely." He said, a little out of breath.

Slowly Bianca lowered herself down onto Draco's erect penis. When he was fully within her she leaned forward and kissed him, her hair falling like a cocoon. She sat back up and leaned forward and slowly moved up and down. Draco reached up and played with her breasts.

They both reached climax together and, after a few more strokes, Bianca climbed down and layed beside him. Both were out of breath and ready to fall asleep. Draco put his arms around Bianca and held her. Bianca fell asleep in his arms.

Draco was just drifting off when he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He sat up, accidentally waking Bianca as he did so. Professor Snape was standing at the top of the stairs. He looked furious. Draco swallowed hard and Bianca turned her head to look.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss…. Snape" he said slowly and deliberately. "Detention. Everyday for the next month. At least. Now get dressed." Professor Snape turned and stalked away.

Draco looked at Bianca. She had sat up and was crying softly.

"Miss Snape? Why did he call you that?" he said softly

"Because it's my name. He's my father. That's also why he didn't expel us." she said as she got up and reached for her clothes. She threw Draco his clothes as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Would it have made any difference?" she said

"Probably not. I still love you no matter who your father is." He said and kissed her.

Bianca smiled at that and they got dressed as the sun was rising. Together they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

Please give feedback, my friend is very unsure is she should continue writing, or to just give up.

next one should be posted with in a few weeks

Kira Jayde


	5. My little secret

Hello every one! long time no write I know! But here is another small smut that i started years ago and never actually fnished untill now.

Please read and review.

Enjoy

Kira-Jayde

* * *

The cool breeze was annoying. It was causing his hair to flap in his face and block his view. He brushed his bangs away and looked up to the moon. He glared at it, daring it to say something about why he was where he was. Turning his attention back to the window, he shifted on the balcony.

He could hear the soft moans and whimpers through the closed glass. He sighed. He had heard those same sounds for the past few nights. During the day she would deny everything and smile it off. He had asked her about it when she was alone, but she told him not to worry. Of course he was going to damn well worry. He lo…well he didn't love her, he cared about her. He couldn't love her, not when she loved another.

The sounds of the sheets rustling caught his attention. She was tossing and turning. He sighed again. It was getting worse. The soft whisper of his name reached his ears and had him turning to look back in the room. She was sitting up in bed, her short hair sexily tousled and looking straight at him through tired eyes. He blinked and turned his head away. She called his name again. He ignored her, maybe she would go back to sleep. Again her soft voice reached his ears, but this time it was sad, and also with sobs. He looked back at her; she had her arms around her legs and her head on her knees. Her body was shaking with sobs. He sighed. Why couldn't have been any of the others watching her? Oh right…he didn't want them near her. He stood, flicking his hair over his shoulder and opened the glass doors. Closing them behind himself he made his way slowly to her bed. She looked up at him with teary eyes and a tear streaked face. It tore him apart to see her like this. He wanted to see her happy. He sat on the bed beside her and pet her shoulder lightly. He wasn't expecting her to throw her self into his arms and cry into his chest, but he wrapped his arms around her any way and gently rubbed her back.

"It was so awful," she whimpered into his embrace.

"What was?" He asked softly.

"The dreams. They were horrifying, I don't like them. I want them to stop. Please make them stop."

"I can't. Tell me what they were about. It would take something really horrifying to startle you."

"You died. All of you died. At my hands. I killed you! I hate myself."

So that was what had her whimpering at night. But why would she hate herself? They were only dreams.

"Don't hate your self. The others wouldn't want to hear you say that. Some one is probably messing with your head. Don't believe any of it. It isn't like you to do so."

"But they were so real. I don't want any of you to die. I love you all. I don't ever want you to leave me."

"We won't. We will stay with you. You need to sleep." He gently pulled her off him and laid her back down. Her sad eyes looked up at him.

"Will you stay with me? Please?"

"I need to stay outside. You know that." He said sadly. He would have loved to hold her while she slept, but not when she loved another. Especially that bastard.

"Please? I…I feel safer with you. Please stay with me for a little while, and then you can leave."

"Fine. I will stay until you sleep. Then I go."

She smiled softly at him. "Thank you." She rolled over to her side to face his thigh and slid her hand up the bed until she reached his fingers that were worrying the material of the sheets. She gently slid her fingers between his hand held his hand, closing her eyes and breathing deeply when he froze and tried to move his fingers back. Only when he saw she was asleep did he relax his fingers and stroke her thumb softly with his. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping. He had watched her many nights, just watching her breath and sleep. He loved her. There was no use denying it, not when he looked back on all the stuff he did for her with out her knowing. Watching her as she slept, and when she as at school. Her annoying class mate knew he was there and would make comments, but he hid from her view when she turned to look. He didn't want her to know what he was up to. He watched her at everything she did. All during the day and at night. It was a good thing he didn't need to sleep as much as she did. She sneezed softly in her sleep. She was so beautiful and she didn't even know it. Of course he and the others did, and the others told her often. She would blush and thank them but would look sad for the rest of the day. He wondered why that was. He removed his hand from her grasp and stood. Placing a butterfly kiss on her lips, he left the room and jumped over the balcony, landing on the ground silently. He looked up to her room one last time before turning and walking away swallowed by the darkness.

The next morning she woke slowly, blinking several times before she opened her eyes fully. It must have been another dream last night. He would never comfort her like he did last night. Looking down beside her she found truth against her claim. The bed sheets were left indented from where he had sat and held her as she cried. She wished she could have woken to him holding her, or at least sleeping beside her, but he didn't love her. He showed her no care, no love nothing. Last night he mustn't have been feeling well. She climbed out of bed and made her way into her bathroom. She loved him, but she would never say. He hated her. He was always telling her how bad she was doing. And he never complimented her like the others did. They always told her she was beautiful. It made her blush, but he would never say it. He was always looking the other way. It made her sad that he hated her. She tended to spend more time around the others as they were always smiling and showing her affection. He would watch on with a scowl on his handsome face, his long dark hair falling over his shoulder. What she wouldn't give to run her fingers through his dark hair. She bet it was silky to the touch, and that he must have spent a lot of time on it. His dark eyes were mesmerizing. She remembered the first time she saw them, and fell in love with his eyes immediately. Falling love with the rest of him took some time. He was arrogant, rude and always putting her down. One of the others had explained that some of his harsh actions were his way of showing that he cared. She felt happy after learning that, and went out of her way to please him, to no avail.

The hot water on her body felt wonderful and she never wanted to leave the nice sensation. Although if his hands caressing her body was the other option, she would be all for it. She loved him with all her heart, but it was wasted. He would never love her. She had often fantasized over him at night, each scenario as steamy as the next. She was willing to give herself to him, to lose her virginity to him. She was eighteen and had never even touched a man. Nor had a man touched her the way she wanted. Her body yearned for him. She found that out when she had caught him one of the showers downstairs. Instead of turning and leaving like a good girl, her lust got the better of her and she just watched from a distance. Her body reacted by a heated ache between her thighs. She was practically drooling over his body as she watched him shower. His hair was out and cascading down his lean back. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and over his body. Then he turned around to wash his hair. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. She had never seen a naked man before, so she couldn't be one to judge but he was huge! She wasn't so sure he would fit into her tiny body, but that only made the heated ache much, much worse. She left then, almost unable to stop her self from joining him the shower. Now when ever she saw him train shirtless, the ache came back. She had spoken with her friends who had told her a way to help the ache. She had tried it in the bathroom one night, wetting her fingers first. It felt uncomfortable at first, but as she continued it felt great. Was this what she was missing out on because she refused to go with the other men? A habit was created where she would pleasure herself every night before bed. She would close her eyes and picture his fingers inside her instead. It felt wonderful. She wished that he would pleasure her, instead of her doing it herself. But it would never happen. He didn't love her. She should go with another man, and forget about him, but she couldn't. She loved him too much, and only wanted him to touch her the way she did to herself.

She found her fingers moving toward her thighs. She smiled at her self. She was all hot over him already and she had only just woken up. She knelt on the tiled floor, keeping her head under the water as she rocked her hips against her fingers. She moaned his name softly. Gods, how badly she wanted him. She couldn't live like this. That's it, she decided. Today she would tell him exactly how she felt. She just hoped she wouldn't chicken out.

She chickened out. He had just been sitting there doing nothing but reading a book as she approached him. She couldn't form the words in her mouth. Only gape silently at him.

"Did you have something you wanted to say? Or do you like blocking my light?" He asked softly yet rudely, not even bothering to look up at her.

"I wanted to thank you, for last night." She said quickly. She kicked herself mentally. That was not what she had wanted to say.

"You should have said something about it earlier. You shouldn't have let it get out of hand. I'm sure one of the other three would have helped you find away to prevent it from happening."

"I didn't want to worry any of you. Besides, what were you doing on my balcony?"

"Standing guard. We take turns in doing so. Maybe you forgot."

She blushed. She had forgotten. Stupid her.

"Any way. I wanted to thank you, for staying beside me like you did. I slept better knowing you were watching out for me."

Now she was getting some where, if she could just lead it along a bit, then she'd tell him.

"I didn't have anything better to do. Just stand out side in the cold. Next time tell one of us."

"Fine, you stupid grump. I'm sorry for showing my appreciation!" She kicked a stone at him and stormed off.

Later that day she had seen him and one of the others training, him shirtless like usual. Again the heated ache came back. She tried to ignore it. How could she have chickened out? She couldn't keep pleasuring herself behind everyone's backs. She wanted him. She needed him. She needed him so bad that it hurt. The ache got more intense as time went. Soon it was unbearable and she would have to take care of it. Her face felt wet, so she wiped at it with the back of her hand. She had been crying. She blinked back her tears and took off for the house, avoiding every one that asked what was wrong. She made it back to her room and locked the door. She rushed into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. Her panties were soaked through. Why did he have such an effect on her? Kneeling on the tiled floor under the hot water, she thrust her fingers harder and faster than before. She moaned his name. She needed him.

He could feel her watching him train. He felt bad about what he had said to her earlier. Maybe she was plotting revenge for it. He continued his training with out looking in her direction. Suddenly some one was shouting at him. Apparently she had run off crying. Okay, now he felt really bad for upsetting her. He offered to go see what was wrong. He pulled his shirt back on and made his was over to the large house. He leapt up to her balcony and walked in side, closing the doors behind him. The room was empty but the sound of water running told him she was in the bathroom. He would wait. As much as he would love to walk in on her showering, he wasn't about to. Only after looking towards the bathroom, did he realize that the door was not closed like usual. She always closed the door when she showered. So why didn't she do so this time? He walked over to the open door and looked in. The view that was presented him was so hot. He felt his pants tighten. She was kneeling on the shower floor, rocking her hips to an erratic rhythm. His pants got tighter when he realized where her hand was. What he wouldn't give for it to be his hand.

Then she moaned his name.

Oh god. She said his name just right. Wait a minute, she moaned _his _name? She was lusting after him? He could care less. But right now, he wanted it to be his hand. He closed the door and walked up behind her, and dropped to his knees behind her. She was oblivious to his presence. He snaked his hand around her waist and downwards to where her hand was busy thrusting in and out. He moved her fingers aside, and inserted his own long thin fingers into her. She gasped and her inner walls convulsed around his fingers. She was so warm, and wet. She rocked against his wrist panting and gasping his name over and over. Who was he to deny her? He quickened his pace, thrusting hard and long into her tight, warm, wet opening. She went rigidly straight as her orgasm took over. She relaxed and slumped against him. He murmured her name softly in her ear. She was so sexy and she didn't know it. He kept his pace up as he stared down at her heaving chest. His blood was pounding in his ears. And his dick was throbbing painfully. He wanted to fuck her, but he needed to know if it was his name she was going to scream, not the bastard's. He stopped his hand from moving and slid it out of her, sliding his sticky fingers up her hip and stomach to her waist.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked softly as he turned the water off.

"Months," she gasped out as her body calmed down. "Why are you here? And why did you…?"

"One of the others said you ran off crying. I thought it was from what I said this morning, so I came to apologize. I couldn't help but join in. You looked so beautiful covered in water and moaning my name."

She burst in to tears un-expectantly. "But you hate me!"

He was genuinely confused. He didn't hate her, hell he loved her. "I don't hate you. I do not hate you…I…I love you."

There, he said it. Now to find out how she felt.

"What? You love me? But you are always so mean to me, calling me stupid, pushing me so hard."

"I wanted you to succeed. I love you. I want to be with you. Do you feel the same way?"

She started crying again. "I can't believe you! You could have told me sooner."

"I thought you loved some one else. I didn't want to love you if you loved another."

"I've loved you for months. You're the cause of this. I do this every night, because I thought I couldn't have you."

"Well you have me now. Do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you. I love you so much it hurts." She turned around to face him. He sat back on his calves to look at her. Her breasts were round and perfect. Her pink nipples stood proud. Her flat stomach was glistening with water that dripped down to the dark curls between her thighs. She grabbed his hand in hers and brought it to her breast.

"Make love to me please? I need to have you inside me. Please?"

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you."

"I've wanted you to fuck me for months. Please, do it now?"

He smiled at her, but stood, then helped her to do the same. He lent down and kissed her gently. She moaned into his lips and opened her own. His tongue slipped in to massage the inside of her mouth. She pressed her self against him. He gasped as her hips brushed against his and his throbbing erection. He led her to the bedroom. She followed him quietly. He laid her in the middle of her large bed. He hovered over her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked again.

"Yes. Now fuck me!"

He smiled and dropped down beside her. He pulled his shirt off over his head, and then unzipped his jeans freeing his large throbbing erection. He sighed in relief and kicked them off the rest of the way. She was staring at him, or rather his large appendage poking into her thigh.

"You're so big." She said softly. "Will you fit?"

"Yes, I'll fit. Your body will stretch for me," he said kissing her gently and rolling back on top her, making sure to keep his full weight off her by leaning on his elbows. Her hands found their way into his hair, and she giggled happily. He broke away from her.

"I've always wanted to touch your hair. It's so soft."

"Only for you." He kissed her neck as he slid one hand to her thighs. He parted them gently and positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure about this?"

She sighed. "Yes. Please. I need to have you in me." She arched up to him, her nipples rubbing against his chest.

"It will hurt." He said sadly.

"It will?"

"Yeah. For a minute or so. Then it will go away."

"When you take my virginity?"

"Yes. I'll make it better, I promise." He kissed her again as he pushed his tip into her. She squirmed and lifted her hips to his. He pushed him self further into her opening. She was so wet, warm, and so tight it hurt. But he wanted it all the same. He reached her barrier. He paused and looked back at her. "Are you really sure?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes. Please, now."

Slowly he pulled himself back out, latching his mouth on to hers, and gently thrusting back in, breaking the barrier keeping him from her. She gasped into his mouth and froze. The pain was almost unbearable. Worse than all her battle injuries. He froze as well, not wanting to hurt her further. He waited patiently for her eyes to open. When they did he kissed her gently. He pulled back out, and slowly pushed back in. She winced a little but as he continued his slow movements the pained lessened and was replaced with immense pleasure. This felt better than all the times she pleasured herself. Being with him completed her. She squirmed underneath him, her hands every where, touching all of him that she could. His tongue trailed fire across her skin as his mouth moved down to her neck. His hands were holding her hips in place as he quickened his pace, his thrusts getting faster.

Her walls convulsed around his large shaft. She was close. And he wanted her to come now. She was moaning his name softly, bucking her hips to his. He grunted her name and thrust harder. He had wanted this for so long. His dark hair and come out of its fastener. She grabbed a handful of the dark silky locks and ran her fingers through it slowly. His mouth attached back to hers, his tongue gently sliding into her wet cavern. Her stomach felt funny, like it had been tied into a knot. The only way to ease it was for him to go harder and deeper. He complied with her request, holding her hips firmly as he did so. It hurt now, so much pleasure building up in her stomach.

"Oh gods," she moaned. He grunted in reply; he was trying to relieve the tension building in his gut. He wanted her to come, clenching around his shaft.

She screamed into his mouth as the knot broke and pleasure surged through her entire body, from her stomach right down to her toes and fingers. Her body shook as her orgasm over took her. Her inner walls tightened around him as he thrust in. Her muscles stroked him, forcing him to release as well. He grunted louder into her mouth as his hot seed spilled into her. He was breathing heavily as he looked down at her, she was panting, still coming down from her high. She had never looked more beautiful in his eyes. She looked up at him, blushing slightly. He nuzzled her cheek softly.

"I love you," he murmured to her. She smile and kissed him.

"I love you too." He could feel her inner walls still spasming around his dick as he was still buried deep with in her. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to taste her as she came into his mouth. He pulled himself out gently as he kissed her passionately. His hand moved to her breast as he massaged the small mound with his hand. Her petite nipples stood proud as his mouth latched onto the other one. He suckled and nipped at her gently with his teeth. His fore finger and thumb worked at rolling her other hard nipple. She moaned in pleasure as her hands went to his hair, grabbing handfuls and pulling him closer. He removed his mouth and his other hand took its place. He kissed her once more, before trailing his tongue down her sweaty skin, his tongue trailing fire, just beneath the surface, her muscles tightening at the sensation. He reached her navel and dipped his tongue in before sucking on her skin gently. He trailed soft kisses down to her hips. She sighed in pleasure and lifted her hips to him. His hands trailed down to her hips to hold them in place as he nuzzled her dark curls. He burrowed his nose deeper and inhaled her sweet scent. His fingers moved her thighs apart further, giving him a clear view of his treasure. He flicked his tongue at her bud and moved back quickly as she managed to thrust her hips off the bed. He smiled and held her down a little more firmly. He darted his tongue out again and took a long sweep of her opening with it. She started calling out his name softly as he began to work her folds with his tongue, cleaning her of her juices. One of his hands crept over her thigh to gently rub the bundle of nerves above her opening, moving in circles, stoking up and down, and going back to circles. His dug his tongue deeper into her opening, his nose pushing against her clit. Thrusting in and out of her tight opening, his hair fell from his shoulders to slip against her smooth skin. He could feel her tensing under his hold and knew she wasn't going to last long. He removed his tongue, and slid two long fingers deep into her slowly. Thrusting gently he lapped at her clit with his tongue, nipping at her soft flesh with his teeth occasionally. He hips began bucking off the bed, even while under his firm grasp. She was close. He could smell it. He sucked on her clit gently and wiggled his fingers at her pleasure spot, deep inside her. Her moans increased in pitch, a clear sign she was going over the edge any second now. Her inner walls clamped down on his fingers as she reached her climax. He smiled to him self as he kept his tongue moving, keeping her going as long as possible. A rush of her juices flowed over his fingers and his knuckles. Her body stopped shaking and she tried to regain her breath. He licked her clean, slowly, with long slow strokes. After he had finished as she had controlled her breathing he slithered back up her body, planting soft kisses along her hot skin. She kissed him fiercely, over and over, trying to pour how she felt about him into that touch. He responded hungrily, forcing his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with soft movements. He pulled away and placed a single kiss to her head.

"Sleep now. We have the rest of the day ahead of us." He soothed to her, sliding his hand up to cup her cheek. She smiled sweetly at him before nodding and closing her eyes.

She was as sleep as soon as her lids closed, and he smiled to him self as he watched his treasure sleep soundly, before allowing him self to sleep into unconsciousness.

* * *

was supposed to be a fanfic... but the ending kinda got out of hand

I might fix it up laters with a better ending...But pleasee have a guess at who the lovers are. and No its not any one from Inu Yasha or Sailor Moon.

please let me know who you think they are

Kira


End file.
